


We Fight, We Make-Up

by Croc9400



Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, Angry Magnus Bane, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Fights, Insults, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Makeup, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Alec gets drunk and jealous and says some things to Magnus that he doesn't mean***Day 8 - "Did I stutter?"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	We Fight, We Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Currently stuck in my room cause we've got a campus-wide covid outbreak yay 🙃  
> I haven't left my room in three days yaaaay 🙃🙃

Alec glared at the door as Magnus’ client finally left, taking a long drink from the bottle of whiskey in his hands. If looks could kill, his client would certainly have been dead an hour ago. Regardless of how drunk he currently was, this woman would most certainly be dead. Alec did not like the faerie woman one single bit. He couldn’t even remember what she and Magnus had been discussing, he just knew how much she had been touching him. How much she’d been flirting with him. Alec had nearly put an arrow through her when she sat down on Magnus’ lap, and he wanted to put an arrow in Magnus when all he did was run his hand down her arm.

They were far too comfortable with each other for Alec’s liking. But he wasn’t about to make a scene, especially when he didn’t know what this woman was capable of. That is, at least, until she left. The second Magnus shut the door and made his way back into the kitchen with a smile on his face to meet Alec, who had long abandoned making dinner, he spoke. 

“What the fuck was that?” Alec asked angrily. Usually, he would take things like this cautiously and kindly, but he was too blinded by jealousy and anger to even think about handling it civilly. 

“What do you mean?” Magnus’ smile faded, looking at Alec confused. He saw the half-empty bottle in his hand as well as three empty glasses on the counter. 

“You don’t know what I’m fucking talking about?!” Alec nearly yelled, slamming the bottle on the counter, even more angry that Magnus didn’t even think what he was doing might’ve been wrong. 

“Alexander, calm down, please,” Magnus said, taking another step towards him and eyeing the bottle Alec had nearly shattered, trying to diffuse the situation to try and figure out exactly why his boyfriend was upset. And why he’d drank half a bottle of whiskey. Alec had never been an angry drunk, so clearly he was pissed about something else and the alcohol only enhanced those feelings. He was perfectly happy when he’d arrived, he hadn’t been upset when Magnus told him he had a quick client he needed to deal with before they had dinner, yet here he was, practically seething with anger. 

“I’m not gonna calm down!” Alec yelled, “what the hell was that, in there, with that woman?!” 

“With Val?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, she has a name, wonderful,” Alec scoffed.

“What the hell has gotten into you?” Magnus asked, now he was getting angry too, not knowing why on earth Alec was picking this fight. 

“What the hell has gotten into me?! You don’t see anything wrong with what just fucking happened in there?!” Alec pushed past Magnus out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

“Oh, Magnus,” Alec said, doing his best to impersonate Val’s sultry voice, “I would so appreciate it if you’d be able to do this for me, Magnus. Let me just put my ass right here so you know how much I love it,”

Alec made a point to push his ass into Magnus’ crotch before turning to face him and throw his arms in the air in frustration, “there’s nothing wrong with that?!” 

“That’s just the way she is, I’ve known her for over a hundred years,” Magnus tried to explain. 

“Bet you’ve fucked her for the past hundred years,” Alec muttered under his breath, but Magnus heard him.

“Alexander,” he said firmly, his voice bordering on a yell, “you do not get to shame me for my past, do you understand me?” 

“So you have fucked her?” Alec asked, eyebrows raised, “I bet that’s how she pays for your services but you’re too good to do it in front of me. Oh, how sweet of you!”

“What the fuck, Alec?!” Magnus was pissed off now, “you know what, get the fuck out of here, I don’t want to see you right now,” 

“Gonna invite Val back?” Alec hissed. 

“Did I stutter?!” Magnus yelled, snapping his fingers and a portal opened behind Alec to his office in the Institute, “look, I even made you a portal. Come back and talk to me when you’re sober and want to apologize,” 

“No, you need to apologize to me!” Alec slurred slightly, “for fucking a girl right in front of me!”

“I did not!” Magnus shot back instinctively, “you know what, I’m not even engaging with you. Go. Get out of here. Now,” 

“Magnus-”

“GO!”

Alec’s eyes widened at the tone of Magnus’ voice, a tone he only used for his enemies. Alec huffed before giving Magnus the finger and turning towards the portal. He heard Magnus sigh and he turned around and did it again before walking through the portal. 

Magnus closed the portal behind and put his head in his hands, wiping the small tears at the corners of his eyes before sitting on the couch. That was not at all how he expected this night to go. He wasn’t supposed to meet Val today, he actually hadn’t seen her for a few years, but she reached out to him out of the blue saying she needed help. 

Alec hadn’t cared, told him to go do his job. So he put on the charm he always did for Val and got to work. She didn’t need much from him, it was simple really. But I guess her walking in and trying to plant a kiss on him, which he cleverly avoided by offering her his cheek, didn’t make a great first impression on Alec. He was supposed to pour the three of them a drink, make a little small talk before starting dinner. That had turned into Alec downing half the bottle with Alec, he imagined, seething silently as he stared from the kitchen. 

He shook his head, trying not to overthink it. This is a woman he’d known for over a hundred years. They’d never had sex with each other while one of them was in a relationship, and the whole point of Alec bringing them drinks was to very clearly introduce his boyfriend so she’d know this was strictly business. He could’ve, probably should’ve, told her when she’d started to make advances, but they were never blunt with each other, always coy. 

Magnus summoned a piece of paper and wrote her a quick fire message explaining the whole situation and apologizing for basically pushing her out the door. Then he sent one to Isabelle, letting her know that her drunk brother was in his office and would probably need attending to. 

He sighed and snapped his fingers, getting himself into some more comfortable clothes and summoning himself a meal from a greasy spoon diner before turning on the TV. If he was going to wallow in his own sorrows tonight, he was going to do it properly. 

***

Alec felt like absolute shit in more ways than one. 

His head was pounding, his stomach hurt, and he didn’t want to move. He didn’t know if he could move without vomiting. He’d woken up almost an hour ago and he’d found a note from Izzy saying she was on patrol and would be back soon, along with a fire message from Magnus to Izzy on his nightstand that read: “My dearest Isabelle, I portaled your drunk, idiot brother, into his office, he’ll probably need to be attended to. I don’t want to see him again until he’s sober and ready to apologize”

Then his fight with Magnus came back to him and he remembered the awful things he had said. Once he could look at his phone without wincing he texted Magnus, telling him he was sorry, telling him that he loved him, telling him that he’d be over as soon as he could get out of bed without vomiting. 

Magnus didn’t respond to anything he said, and he figured he deserved that. He didn’t remember much after he left Magnus’, but he knew he was an absolute ass to his boyfriend. Yeah, he had gotten jealous and he still believed rightfully so, but that didn’t mean he should’ve said anything that he had said. 

“Knock knock, big brother!” Izzy burst through the door and Alec groaned, shoving his head into his pillow and covering his ears, “get up, I brought Simon’s hangover cure,”

“I’m not eating anything Simon made,” Alec said, not bothering to pull his face out of his pillow. 

“It’s actually a breakfast burger,” Izzy said, sitting on the edge of the bed, “I picked it up on my way back from patrol on his recommendation,”

“Oh, thanks,” Alec sat up a little and took the bag of food from Izzy, “but I don’t think I could stomach anything right now,”

“Then just get up and vomit,” Izzy said, “it’s not gonna go away, so just do it,” 

Alec groaned. He hated vomiting, it was one of his least favorite things. But Izzy was right, without Magnus’ magic his nausea wouldn’t go away, and he had a feeling Magnus wasn’t going to be dishing out any petty healing magic at the present moment. 

“Go,” Izzy instructed and Alec nodded, slowly moving to sit before standing. He took a few unsteady steps to the bathroom before breaking into a run, knowing he’d have to do that to not vomit all over the floor. Izzy only sighed and she began unwrapping Alec’s breakfast, tucking the wrapping in nicely so he could hold it in his hands without grease dripping all over him. 

“Feel better?” she asked, looking at her disgruntled brother in the doorway. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, moving towards her, “what’s on the burger?”

“Lettuce, tomato, onion, pork roll, cheese, fried egg, hashbrown, and bacon jam,” she replied, handing it to him. 

“Thanks,” he said, taking a bite before sitting next to her, “what did I do last night?”

“I should be asking you the same question,” she replied, “but to answer your question after I got Magnus’ message, I found you in your office crying about something, I still don’t know what, I imagine it’s because Magnus kicked you out. Then you yelled at me about Shax demons, then you started talking about Magnus, then you passed out,”

“How the hell did you get me here then?” Alec asked. 

“Jace carried you,” Izzy told him. 

“By the angel, he’s never gonna let me live that down,” Alec shook his head.

“Be thankful I didn’t call him in when you were drunk ranting,” Izzy replied, “so, why did Magnus kick you out?”

“I said some bad things to him,” Alec explained, “I don’t want to repeat them, but I was jealous and drunk and it’s, uh...it’s not a great combination,” 

“I see,” Izzy nodded, “well, finish your breakfast, get dressed, and go talk to him. I’ll cover you for the rest of the day,”

“I’m going to,” Alec said, standing and wrapping the rest of his burger in the paper, “thank you, Iz,” 

“Anytime, big brother,” she said with a smile as she stood with him, “but please don’t make it a habit,”

“I won’t,” Alec assured her before she left the room. Alec sighed and quickly made his bed before getting dressed. He grabbed his weapons, his phone, and his burger before making his way out of the Institute and towards Magnus’ loft. On a day as nice as this one he would’ve walked the whole way, but he wanted to get there as quickly as possible so he took the train. He finished his breakfast just as he was getting off and he tossed the wrapper and wiped his hands on his pants before practically running up the steps. 

He took the elevator to the penthouse and felt Magnus’ wards let him in. He, of course, didn’t expect Magnus’ wards to lock him out, but there was a small, irrational part of him that feared it. Feared the day he wouldn’t be able to move past the elevator and to the double doors that had become like home. 

Alec knocked when he made it to the front door. Magnus had told him he never had to knock, but he felt this situation warranted a knock. 

“You don’t have to knock, Alexander,” Magnus’ voice came from the other side of the door. Alec sighed and took the handle in his hand, pausing only for a brief moment before turning the handle. 

“Magnus,” was all Alec could say when he laid eyes on his boyfriend, lounging on the couch with the chairman in his lap. He was already dressed for the day but had yet to put on any makeup and god if Alec didn’t love it when Magnus did that. 

“I am so incredibly sorry,” Alec said, shutting the door behind him, “I’m sorry for getting drunk, I’m sorry for yelling at you, I’m sorry for accusing you of cheating on me, I’m sorry I accused you of letting someone pay you with sex, I’m sorry I didn’t just talk to you, and just, I’m really sorry,”

“And?” Magnus looked at him for the first time since he walked through the door. 

“And...and it’s not gonna happen again, and I promise I trust you, and I shouldn’t have shamed you for your past, and I’m just, I’m so sorry, Magnus. I love you and I’m sorry,” Alec pleaded, just about ready to fall to his knees and beg for Magnus’ forgiveness. 

“Thank you, I forgive you,” Magnus said and Alec couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips, “and I am sorry as well,” 

“For what?” Alec looked at Magnus, confused. He was the one who was the ass, he needed to apologize, not Magnus. 

“I should’ve just told Val you were my boyfriend and she would’ve stopped,” Magnus said, standing and letting the chairman fall from his lap to the floor, “we have had sex before, but never while one of us was with someone,”

“Thanks,” Alec nodded, “again, I’m really sorry-”

“No, we’re done with that now,” Magnus said as he stepped up to him. He pulled the bow and quiver from Alec’s shoulder, laying them on the coffee table before pulling him in for a proper hug, “I love you, darling,”

“I love you too,” Alec said, wrapping his arms tightly around Magnus before pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “so much you don’t even know,”

Magnus only hummed in his arms before pulling back slightly to give him a kiss. It was chaste at first, but quickly got heated. 

“Are you free for make-up sex?” Magnus asked against his lips, his fingernails scraping over Alec’s abs.

“I have the whole day free for make-up sex,” Alec replied, letting his hands rest on Magnus’ ass. 

“Oh, wonderful,” Magnus smiled before pressing their lips together, “we better get to it,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that one. If you couldn't tell, I really really want a breakfast burger, they're one of my guilty pleasures. The next one is "I don't know why I'm crying" and I've actually got a solid idea for that one (unlike this one) so I will hopefully have it out in a few days.  
> Stay safe! <3


End file.
